


The Claws Clause

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Santa Clause (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek Hale as Santa Claus, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Pure crack that is all Gloria's fault.Take the basic plot of 'The Santa Clause' movies, add in some Scerek and mix well.When Scott was 8 and Derek 18, they caught Santa on Scott's roof and ... well ... Derek became Santa. Cut to 10 years later and the Mrs. Clause is discovered.Seriously ... this is just crack.





	The Claws Clause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/gifts).



“Happy anniversary. Well, day after our anniversary.”

Derek glanced down at Scott, smiled and ran a hand through Scott’s hair. “Five years,” he said.

“And I have a whole month off,” Scott replied, rubbing his cheek against Derek’s chest. “We can do all the things.”

“I plan on napping for about a week,” Derek muttered. “You know how draining Christmas Eve is for me.”

“I do,” Scott said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Derek’s bearded cheek. “The white hair and beard will never not be weird, by the way.”

“I know, at least it’s only here for a few weeks,” Derek replied. “And it goes away tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Scott said. “So … remember the day?”

“I can’t forget the day,” Derek muttered. “Everything happened on Christmas Eve.”

Scott and Derek had known each other since Scott was five and Derek was fifteen. Their parents knew each other - small town - and so Derek ended up babysitting for Scott anytime Melissa had to work a double or a night shift on the weekend.

Which is what happened on Christmas Eve when Scott was eight and Derek was eighteen. Derek got roped into watching Scott - his mother had volunteered him and Derek never could say no to his mother. Sometime in the middle of the night Derek had woken up to Scott next to his bed, complaining about hearing something on the roof. Derek had tugged a sweatshirt on and headed outside, Scott at his side, to find that someone was indeed on Scott’s roof.

Dressed like Santa Claus.

Derek had called out to the man, who got startled and fell off Scott’s roof.

And then disappeared, leaving just the red suit.

“You know, you looked so uncomfortable the first time you put that coat on,” Scott commented.

“All your fault,” Derek replied. 

Derek had put the suit on and had … well … become Santa Claus. At the ripe age of eighteen.

It had taken a bit of adjustment and Bernard, head elf, actually had to come and meet with Talia Hale, in order to rewrite the Santa Clause so that Derek could finish his education. And to account for Derek’s werewolf nature. 

Derek called it the Claws Clause.

Under the new Clause, Derek only had to be in the North Pole from the day after Thanksgiving until Christmas Day, and then was free to go back to Beacon Hills to be with his pack and continue his education.

Scott, of course, had been over the moon to discover that his favorite babysitter had turned into Santa Claus. He’d tried to tell his friends that his babysitter was Santa Claus, but none of them had believed him.

The next ten years had been interesting. Between going to school, majoring in mythology and art history and keeping his bond with his pack, Derek tried to get used to being … Santa Claus.

He never could keep the belly. Werewolf metabolism.

When Derek had arrived at the North Pole on the day after Thanksgiving five years ago to find Bernard and his mother waiting for him.

There was a clause that couldn’t be overwritten or written out.

The Mrs. Clause. Derek had to find a spouse.

Thankfully, the Mrs. Clause didn’t say that Santa Claus had to be married to a woman.

“That was an incredibly awkward courtship,” Scott said, tugging the covers up tighter around himself and Derek as they reminisced.

“Mom had only recently given you the bite to cure your asthma,” Derek said. “You were barely eighteen.”

“And your hair was turning white and you were getting a beard,” Scott said. “I was so confused. And yet turned on.”

“Your mother and my mother set us up on the most cliche dates ever,” Derek said. “Trying for every romantic encounter they could think of.”

“Well, I’d already had the hots for you,” Scott said. “Ever since I hit thirteen.”

Derek groaned and wrapped his arms around Scott, closing his eyes. “And you don’t regret it?” he asked softly.

“Nope,” Scott said. “All my friends think I’m crazy for getting married at eighteen, but I have no regrets. Do you? Regret it?”

“Never,” Derek said. “I don’t even mind doing the naughty and nice list.”

“Derek! You pass that off on me every year,” Scott protested.

“You’re better at it than I am,” Derek murmured, leaning down and kissing Scott’s hair.

“No, you’re just too grumpy to go through it and think everyone is naughty,” Scott replied. “When everyone knows it’s because you’re always on the naughty list.”

“You like me on the naughty list,” Derek murmured.

“Yeah, actually I do,” Scott said, slipping a hand down under the blankets and wrapping it around Derek’s cock.

“Scott,” Derek groaned. “I promise, tomorrow we can do whatever you want, but I just want to sleep right now.”

“Whatever I want?” Scott asked.

“Whatever you want,” Derek mumbled. “Tomorrow, when we’re back in Beacon Hills tomorrow.”

“You’re gonna regret promising me whatever I want,” Scott murmured, closing his eyes.

“I haven’t regretted it the last four Christmases,” Derek replied as he he started to fall asleep. “Won’t regret it tomorrow. You have the best ideas.”

“Damn right I do.”


End file.
